Usuari Discussió:Piece enrik
Re: Thanks No problem :) Too bad this wiki has no active editors. I don't know Catalan, otherwise I would have helped :( [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']] • ) 06:00, gen 25, 2012 (UTC) Affiliated wikis Yes, of course! I think User:Xiao Qiao is the one who brought the idea of affiliated wikis up. Man, I wish I knew Catalan :D Do you plan on adopting this wiki? After that you can try creating a blog post letting other users know about this wiki (at http://ca.wikia.com or http://community.wikia.com) Maybe that will attract more editors :) Ryoga (talk) 03:37, març 19, 2012 (UTC) Familia de la Kagome Ei Enric! T'envio el missatge per preguntar quins Colors Schemes creus que hauriem de posar a la plantilla, els de la Kagome no, que no hi queden bé... ja em diràs alguna cosa ;) -Guille- La meva Discussió. 08:10, abr 12, 2012 (UTC) Sí, bon color! i de lletra? :S -Guille- La meva Discussió. 14:38, abr 12, 2012 (UTC) New look Yeah, the wiki looks cool now :) Congrats on becoming the admin. As I said earlier, I'm really disappointed by the fact that I don't know Catalan. I'd have definitely helped if I knew the language :( Anyway, if you need help with something, feel free to ask me :) I'd be glad to help you out. Ryoga (talk) 12:37, abr 14, 2012 (UTC) Request for Sister Wikis Hello there, I'm the founder of InuYasha Wiki Chinese language and InuYasha Wiki Malay Language. Just now I had set up the interwiki for Malay version and I already set it at your InuYasha Wiki. I think it's about time to join the community with other InuYasha Wikis. Do you agree with it? :) If you agree, just add a Malaysia flag and a China flag right at the home page. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 07:47, abr 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! :D Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 13:13, abr 15, 2012 (UTC) Colors Humans Crec que en comptes per fer un color per cada personatge humà secundari (tipu Satoru, sa germana, les amigues de la Kagome, etc...) hauriem de fer un color per a tots, però el problema és: No tinc ni idea de quin color posar UU Vinga ja em diràs el què. -Guille- La meva Discussió. 07:07, maig 8, 2012 (UTC) Dubtes A veure si el senyoret administrador em pot resoldre un parell de preguntes: #Aquells set germans (renkotsu, jakotsu, mukotsu...), el nom del grup era escamot dels set fantasmes ressuscitats, escamot dels set germans ressuscitats o algo així? #Que carai és això?! Dew! --GosBoig (disc.) 19:51, abr 12, 2013 (UTC) : Gràcies :3 --GosBoig (disc.) 07:51, abr 13, 2013 (UTC) ColorScheme Hola! Que tal? Em podries explicar com es fa per crear un Color Scheme? És que n'he de crear un pels Shichinintai, i no sé com es fa. Dew! --GosBoig (disc.) 14:53, abr 25, 2013 (UTC) :Gracies! De moment ja està fet, bàsicament per saber com es feia, però els colors s'han de mirar; tu quins ficaries? Gracies un altre cop :3 --GosBoig (disc.) 16:51, abr 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Mira, que et sembla així? --GosBoig (disc.) 19:39, abr 27, 2013 (UTC)